Giegue
Warning! This article contains spoilers Giegue, also known as Giygas, is the main antagonist and final boss of Mother: Cognitive Dissonance, as well as both EarthBound Beginnings and Earthbound. He is a member of an extrasolar alien race that first made contact with humanity in the early 1900s. Giegue was raised by two abducted humans, George and Maria, for two years, until George, who had been studying PSI, escaped back to Earth without Maria. In Cognitive Dissonance, ''Giegue is searching for the Apple of Enlightenment, which has prophesied his eventual defeat, while battling with his continually declining mental state. Much like in the original ''Mother ''series, Giegue doesn't make a lot of physical appearances until the end (though he does appear a lot more than in the originals) and is mostly alluded to or mentioned by other characters. In ''Mother: Cognitive Dissonance In M:CD, Giegue is first seen before Chapter 1, gazing off into space on his Mothership shortly after his defeat in Earthbound Beginnings. He watches a video log of his battle with Ninten, Ana and Lloyd and then exits the commander's bridge. Somewhere between this scene and Chapter 2, Giegue uses his powerful PSI to cast out all of his compassion and human emotions, and thus creates Niiue, a physical manifestation of these positive emotions. Some time later, he proceeds to abandon the ship, leaving Niiue to take command. In Chapter 1, Giegue arrives on Saturn via a meteor crash and after a brief battle, kills Alinivar, inadvertently setting the Mook up on his adventure. In Chapter 3, Giegue appears on Saturn again where he accosts the Applechasers about the Apple of Enlightenment and when denied information, battles and defeats the group easily. In Chapter 5, he briefly makes an appearance on Mars after Larice's reprogramming, claiming the pieces of the Apple that the Applechasers had collected for himself, and is then later seen talking with Niiue. In Chapter 6, Giegue arrives back on Earth, just in time to assist Greyface. Niiue takes on both Greyface and Giegue, but the two Geegs can't kill each other due to an apparent rule that their race has (though it's more likely that this is because Giegue and Niiue are the same person; killing one may take out both). In Chapter 7, Giegue has much more of a background role, not appearing much though he is often mentioned. However, Giygas appears in Future Niiue's explanation of the events between 198X and 200X and as a hallucination (?) at the end of Niiue's segment in the sidequest on the Mothership. Chapter 8 has the most Giegue appearances. He first appears in Larice's Magicant, where he is seen removing the Starman's emblem and insulting him, thus condemning him to permanent deactivation. A baby Giegue (called Googi by Maria) later makes an appearance in Giegue's own Magicant and Googi is also seen sleeping at the end of Niiue's Magicant. Giegue is then fought twice, first upon entering the final door in Magicant's Door Hub (though Niiue later tells that this is just a guardian, not Giegue himself) and then for the final time after the Maelstrom. During this battle, Giegue turns into Giygas and his fate is decided by what ending the player gets. In the Mother series The following is not related to MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance, and is strictly provided as context for the fan-made game. In the original'' Mother'', Giegue was the leader of the aliens that invaded Earth in 198X to reclaim PSI from humanity. He isn't seen until the end of the game, where he battles Ninten (his adoptive grand-nephew) and friends. The only way to defeat him is to sing the Eight Melodies that the player collects throughout the game, which form the lullaby that Maria used to sing to an infant Giegue. The lullaby overwhelms Giegue with memories of his adoptive mother, and he flees the planet after swearing to return. Giygas returns in the next installment of the series, EarthBound. ''This time, his physical form is gone, having been destroyed by his immense PSI power. He once again leads an army of aliens that have taken over Earth ten years in the future, where he learns of a prophecy that four human children will destroy him. Giygas's influence is seen throughout the game, making both humans and animals act violent, and once again only appears in person at the end, where he is defeated once Paula prays for help from all the people of the Earth. ''Mother 3 is the only game of the trilogy where Giygas doesn't make an appearance, instead being replaced as the main antagonist by Porky Minch. Category:Characters